Frozen! (Currently being re-writen)
by xKuroShimox
Summary: Doctor Light has made the Titans dissapear and where ever they are, all their toughest eneimes are there! Will they be able to escape them... ALIVE? Read to find out!


Act 1

It's jump a normal day in Jump city, police sirens, a robbery and the Teen Titans on the scene.

The camera finds them, and Doctor Light, at the electronics store.

Robin: We can either do this the easy way, or the hard way! (Standing, heroicaly, with the others infront of Dr Light).

Dr Light: Nobody insults Dr Light! (Proudly).

Beast boy: How did we insult him? (Confused).

Cyborg: Beats me! (Shrugging his shoulders).

Dr Light gathers a light ball in his hands, then throws it at them! They all scater.

Raven: It's going to be the hard way! (Grabbing a car with dark magic).

She throws it straight at him, and it sends him smashing into a wall, then to the floor! He has fainted!

Starfire: That was the hard way? (Shocked).

Robin: Looked like the easy way to me! (Calmly).

The police move in, and put handcuffs on Dr Light.

Suddenly, he opens his eyes, and light beams shoot from his suit!

Robin: Titans move! (Grabbing Starfire's hand).

Unfortunately, the Titans aren't quick enough, and they fall to the floor one by one!

Opening theme.

Act 2

The room is very dark, and there is only one object in the room. Handcuffs (Like the one's in go). On the other end of them is Starfire! She's struggerling, trying to get out, but she can't!

?: Don't bother!

Starfire: Trogar! (Fear spreading across her face).

Trogar and the other Gordaneions emerge out of the shadows.

Trogar: Are you ready to leave Earth and your friends? (Making his minions grab her).

Act 3

There is another dark room and Robin is behind bars, in a cage! He's using anything he can find to try and escape!

?: Trapped, are we Robin?

Robin: Slade! What do you want and where are the others? (Gripping the bars of the cage).

Act 4

Raven is meditating, in an electric cage, trying to get out! Suddenly four red eyes appear in the darkness, and Raven opens her eyes immediately!

Raven: What do you want, farther? (Fists clenched).

Trigon: To get revenge!

Raven: I'm not scared of you! I've defeated you before! (Determinedly).

Trigon: But this time there's no one to help you!

Act 5

Cyborg is in a metal box, hitting the sides with all his strength! Suddenly the cube shakes!

?: Ha! You can't even get out of a box! (Smugly).

Cyborg: Go away Atlas! (Sitting down and resting his head on his fist).

Atlas: I knew it was chance when you beat me! (Happily).

Cyborg: If you're goanna stay, make yourself useful and get me out! (Bored).

Atlas: Why sh-

He's cut off, and a bright light shines into the box!

Beast boy: Cyborg? Buddy, you in there? (Inspecting the box)

Cyborg: Yes, now get me out of here! (Loudly).

Robin and Raven are standing next to Beast boy, but Starfire isn't there!

Cyborg: Where's Starfire? (Cautiously).

Robin: We don't know! (Worriedly).

Just then Starfire zooms around the corner, still with handcuffs, with her eyes glowing green! She lands next to them, out of breath!

Act 6

Raven: Starfire, what's wrong? (Getting a tool out of his utility belt).

Starfire: Trogar and the Gordaneions are here! (Holding out her hands, so Robin can remove the handcuffs).

But before he can get them off properly, a fist shoots through the floor! Before anyone can do anything, it grabs her ankle and pulls her through!

Robin: Starfire! (Looking into the darkness of the hole).

All of a sudden, she shoots back through the floor, making another hole, and hits the ceiling! The Gordaneions come from the hole, just as she falls from the ceiling to the floor! Robin runs over to help, the others behind him.

Trogar: Step aside humans! (Stepping closer).

Robin has removed the handcuffs, and has Starfire's arm around his shoulder, keeping her steady.

Trogar starts showing his anger, on his face!

Trogar: If you will not move, then we will destroy you! (Getting his staff ready).

Starfire has taken her arm away from Robin, and has her starbolts ready.

Beast boy: We defeated you last time! Why don't you just give it a rest? (Getting in a fighting stance).

The Gorddaneions start laughing!

Trogar: But you see, humans, we've gotten stronger! (Smiling wikidly).

Robin steps forward.

Robin: But so have we! Teen Titans GO! (Pulling out his bo-staff and some birdarangs).

The whole area irrupts into a fight. However, a few minutes later, Trogar stops.

Trogar: You might be winning now, but we're not alone! (Evily).

Suddenly, Slade, Atlas and Four red eyes appear in the darkness!

Raven: It's an ambush!

The titans are now standing back to back, trapped! Starfire and Robin are next to each other, holding hands.

Act 7

Cyborg: Great now what! (Rolling his eyes).

Starfire's eyes go wide.

Starfire: Beast boy! How did you get us out of the dark rooms? (Curiously).

Beast boy: I don't know... Um... I just thought of us as a team and you appeared! (Confusion on his face).

Raven: Great idea Starfire! Beast boy, think about the battle we had with Dr Light and the surroundings! (Quickly).

Beast boy: Why? (Worried).

Raven: Just do it! (Anger in her voice).

Beast boy: Ok! (Holding up his hands in surrender).

A few seconds later, they are still there and the enimes are closing in fast!

Cyborg: Beast boy, Hurry up! (Taking a step back).

Beast boy: I'm trying my best! (Concerntrating).

Trogar makes a lung for Starfire! She lets out a yelp of fright, and wraps herself in Robin's arms.

Just when we think it's all over, a bright light shines and they are back in Jump city! They are all getting up from the floor, just in time to see Dr Light being drove to jail in a police car.

Act 8

Robin: So was that real or what? (Rubbing the back of his head in confusion).

Raven: Yes! That was real, even if it didn't feel like it!

Starfire: But where was he able to obtain that much power? (Curiously).

Cyborg: He's been able to get his hands on some new tech, somewhere! (Jelous).

Beast boy: And why did I have to get us out?

Raven: You where closest to Dr Light at the time, so the beams hit you first.

The Titans start walking to their veichals.

Starfire: But why did he use all that power for nothing? (Flying next to them).

Robin: I think that was his last effort of escape! (Shocked).

They are just about to get into the veichals, when the Titans melody goes off!

Robin: The High Five Downtown!

They all get into the veichals, except for Raven and Starfire.

Robin: Titans, GO!

The episode freezes on a frame of Robin on his R-cycle, cape flying behind him. Starfire flying above him, starbolts in hands. Raven flying next to her, hands glowing black. Cyborg in the T-car, next to Robin. Beast boy as a cheeta, on the other side of Robin. And the setting sun in the distance.

Fade to black.

Closing theme.


End file.
